


Say Something

by Lily_Wishes



Series: MCYT (mainly Tubbo-centric) mini fics/oneshots but like they can be 700 words to 10,000 words [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Is Dead, based on Tubbo’s twitter, maybe part 2?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Wishes/pseuds/Lily_Wishes
Summary: Is it denial?Title from: Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT (mainly Tubbo-centric) mini fics/oneshots but like they can be 700 words to 10,000 words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Say Something

Tubbo could tell Ranboo was being optimistic because he was.

So he waved as he headed back home.

Tubbo walked into his house, and as the door clicked shut and he recapped what happened that day, he felt a wave of pain rush over him.

He flung the door back open and ran out, despite already having left his coat on the coatrack.

Tubbo ran up to Tommy’s house where Ranboo was silently planting flowers.

He didn’t say anything, he saw the tears shimmer in the sunlight as it fell from Ranboo’s cheeks and watered the red and white flowers.

Tubbo shook his head. He looked around frantically. Ranboo noticed him.

“Tubbo—“

“Tommy?” Tubbo called, pushing the doors open. “Tommy?” He felt the coldness. No one’s been in the house for days.

“Tubbo hey—“

_Say something I’m giving up on you_

“No. No.” Tubbo shook his head. “He-he—He has to be somewhere. Tommy!” He ran back out and toward the hotel. “Tommy!” Tubbo entered the hotel. “Tommy please! Say something!”

_I’ll be the one, if you want me too_

“Tubbo... he hasn’t even been here in a week...”

_Anywhere I would’ve followed you_

“Say something!” Tubbo begged. He went back outside, looking around frantically. “TOMMY!”

_Say something I’m giving up on you_

Ranboo followed Tubbo down the Prime Path all the way to Eret’s house. Tubbo was screaming his throat hoarse.

_And I am feeling so small_

Punz came out of his walled home and saw this, he caught Ranboo’s arm and asked what happened.

_It was over my head_

“Tommy’s dead. Dream killed him.” Ranboo said softly. “Tubbo... I don’t think he’ll be able to accept it until he sees his body.”

_I know nothing at all_

Punz nodded, shock on his expression and Ranboo caught up with Tubbo.

_And I..._

Tubbo had a few tears gathering in his eyes. When they reached the Community House he turned to Ranboo. “Ranboo please, he has to be somewhere.” He grabbed the collar of his jacket. “Tommy—Tommy wouldn’t die like that. Please.”

_Will stumble and fall_

His head hit his chest.

_I’m still learning to love_

“I-I know... he’s gone Tubbo.” Ranboo said, his voice choking.

_Just starting to crawl_

“No. No.” Tubbo shook his head, pushing himself back. “No! He has to be somewhere! TOMMY!” He broke into a run back the way they came.

_Say something I’m giving up on you_

“Tubbo!” Ranboo chased after his husband.

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you_

“TOMMY!”

_Anywhere I would’ve followed you_

A few more people came out, a few following after the two running married teens.

_Say something I’m giving up on you_

“THOMAS INNIT YOU COME OUT HERE NOW DO YOU HEAR ME!?” Tubbo screamed, his voice breaking. “TOMMY PLEASE!”

_And I..._

Tubbo came to a stop outside Tommy’s house, at the fork. Tears fully falling down his cheeks, he was spinning in all directions before he saw a message come through chat.

_Will swallow my pride_

**< Awesamdude> I got his body...**

“No. No no.” Tubbo dropped his communicator. Ranboo saw the message and he covered his mouth, his own tears freely falling down his cheeks.

_You’re the one_

Tubbo ran toward the prison, Ranboo ran after him and their small following wasn’t far behind.

_That I love_

“SAM!” Tubbo ran up, Sam and Ant laid a stretcher out on the grass. “No no no—NO!”

_And I’m saying goodbye_

“I’m sorry Tubbo.” Sam breathed, backing up as Tubbo dropped by his side.

“NO—TOMMY! TOMMY PLEASE!” Tubbo sobbed, shaking the bleeding bruised corpse. “TOMMY! PLEASE! _SAY SOMETHING_!”

— _I’m giving up on you_

“Oh god.” Ranboo breathed, he couldn’t bring himself further forward and he fell to his own knees not six feet behind Tubbo.

“PLEASE TOMMY! _I’M SORRY I COULDN’T GET TO YOU_!”

“Sam?” Puffy looked at the Warden, who shook his head as he turned away.

“You could’ve asked me to come with you!” Tubbo sobbed, his cries were as loud than any explosion and hurt twice as back. “ _ANYWHERE I WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED YOU_.”

“Oh no...” Niki breathed. She wanted Tommy dead, but she didn’t. Not really, not in her heart. She just wanted to be seen.

_“SAY SOMETHING I’M GIVING UP ON YOU!”_

Puffy wrapped Niki in a hug, the younger breaking into a sob on her shoulder.

 _“Say something I’m giving up on you.”_ Tubbo’s voice fell to a whisper, his words were still bearable by the crowd that had gather of just about everyone who lived in the area.

Everyone could hear the broken boy who lost his everything.

Even the man who killed him.

“ _Say something..._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry.
> 
> I came up with this idea after seeing Tubbo post this song and lyrics on Twitter so... here’s some pain.
> 
> I might post it onto Twitter as well... idk


End file.
